Shukaku's Key
by drusillathemad-70
Summary: Dawn grew up in the Sand Village with Gaara and his siblings until she somehow ended up with the Monks of Dagon read to find out how and why.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dawn grew up in the Sand Village with Gaara and his siblings until she somehow ended up with the Monks of Dagon read to find out how.

There will be OOCness and I changed ages for my own unknown reasons

I OWN NOTHING! T-T

"Panda-kun! Wait," Five-Year old Dawn, yelled after her best friend Gaara

"But if I wait then…" He stuttered

"Awww, its ok panda-kun" She hugged him ignoring the sand that had wrapped itself around her waist.

"Dawn…" he mumbled as his sand let her go, "sorry."

"'bout what?" she asked confused.

"My sand" He muttered.

"Oh its ok you cant hurt me!" She giggled while grabbing his arm to drag him home.

Temari, Kankuro we're home!" She Yelled when the got to the door

"I can see that!" Ten-year old Temari replied sarcastically. Dawn giggled before jumping onto Gaara's back ignoring the sand that was scratching her arms as she did so

"Dawn!" Temari panicked pulling the little girl off her brother

"He's not gunna hurt me" she pouted while Gaara watched his best friend and older sister glare at each other

"I'm a monster," He whispered

"NO YOUR NOT!" Dawn started yelling at him

"You're my friend," she continued stomping her foot and crossing her arms

"I wanna swing come on panda you can push me!"

"Where are you going?" a new voice asked

"Kazekage-sama" Temari, Gaara, and Dawn bowed to him

"I wanted to go swing with pan…Gaara," Dawn answered

"No"

"But…" Temari tried

"That is final." He growled at them before stalking of to his office

"I'm sorry you two but you have to stay inside, Kuro and I got you something for your room go look at it." Temari told them using Kankuro's nickname

"Ok, Tem" Dawn pouted pulling Gaara upstairs to the room they shared

"WOW!" She practically yelled when she saw the room

"What?" Gaara started to ask as he went in.

The room was painted a blood red color on three walls the wall with the closet and bathroom door on it was white still the room had a kind of invisible line through it that was created by the bed, half of it had a black comforter and red sheets the other was the opposite.

"I love it," she said running to where Tem and Kuro were to hug them

"Dawn, why are you so nice to me?" he asked her when she came back upstairs

"'Cause you're my bestest friend ever" she giggled climbing into the huge bed claiming the side with the black sheets and red comforter.

"Good night panda-kun"

"Good night" he muttered climbing into his side.

7 years later

"Hey Gaara!" Dawn greeted welcoming her best friend home from the latest mission the Kazekage sent him on.

"Dawn" He smirked

"Tem is taking me shopping for weapons do you…"

"Go" he cut her off

"What's wrong with you?" She asked angrily

"You" he muttered walking away

"DAWN!" she heard Temari yell "come on I want to get you new cloths."

"I thought we were getting weapons"

"Clothing first" Tem said forcefully

_Mall Dawn's P.O.V._

"Here try this on." Temari said handing me a pink frilly dress

"I'm good with not."

"To bad."

"Hey, Tem…" I started

"Hm?" she asked from behind more dresses

"Do you know what's wrong with Gaara? He's been acted strange lately."

"Um… I don't know," She answered hastily

"You know!"

"So what if I do?"

"Tell me PLEASE!" I whined

"You have a crush on my brother," She stated randomly

"I… What? NO!" I blushed

3 hours 20 dress 4 pants and a shirt later

"Can we go now? I'm starving," I complained "my arms are going to fall off."

"Yup, let's get ramen for us and the boys" She replied

"YAY!" 'Now I don't have to eat her terrible cooking' I thought to myself

"Hey, Tem, who do you like?"

"I'll tell if you do." She smiled at me

"Um… Gaara…" I muttered

"HA! I knew it!" She sang

"Now spill"

"NOONE!"

"TEMARI" I yelled chasing her the rest of the way to the ramen stand we always went to.

Well what do you think? Good? Bad? If you like it (or don't)

Please review I won't post another chapter until I have two reviews that aren't from friends.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Sorry i havnt updated in ages life kinda got in the way then my muse decided to take a forever long vacation to konoha :)

just as a refrence the ages are:

Dawn/Gaara- 12

Tem-15

Kuru-14

and this is about 2-3 months before the chuunin exams =^-^=

_Recap_

HA! I knew it!" She sang.

"Now spill"

"NOONE!"

"TEMARI" I yelled chasing her the rest of the way to the ramen stand we always went to.

_Dawn P.O.V._

"Hey there Temari, Dawn, would you like the usual?" the owner asked us.

"Yes please." I answered as Tem got out the money.

"Alright here you girls go." He smiled at us taking the money and handing me two bags.

"Thanks ill see you at home Tem." I took off running for the house with the two bags.

"DAWN!" I could hear tem yelling after me.

"Gaara, Kankuro! I have dinner!" I hollered up the stairs on my way to the kitchen.

"Dawn." Gaara said nonchalently.

"Heya Pa..."

"Dont call me that."

"Ooo Ok. Its ramen." I mutter handing him his food.

"Hn" He takes it before transporting to the room we've shared for the last 10 years.

"DAWN!" 'uh oh Tems home' i think as temari comes stopping into the kitchen.

"What where you thinking? You could..." She cuts herself off "Whats wrong?"

"Gaara. Hes been acting so strange. This morning he was mostly normal, but something jut changed when i said we were going shopping." I wanted to cry.

"Ill go talk to him" She sighed headed towrds the stairs.

"SABAKU NO GAARA!" I could hear Tem yell before she was to far away for me to hear the rest of it.

*30 min Later*

I just sat on the kitchen counter playing with the food Tem and I got waiting for her to come back. several minutes of making up possible reasons for Gaaras strange behavoir, Tem came back to the kitchen.

"What happened?" I asked instantly worried he would hate me more.

"I... I cant tell you Dawnie, but he'll be closer to how he was before."

"Okay?.." I hated how he was so confusing and that Tem and Kuru were still afraid of him.

I slowly walked to my room hoping Gaara would be on the roof but kinda wanting him to be there still. He was sitting on his side of the bed when I walked in.

"What?" He snapped.

"I was just going to sleep" I mumbled

"Hn."

"Night."

"..." After an hour of pretending to be asleep i had to ask.

"Why do you hate me now?"

He sighed then said he didn't. I couldnt believe that; we had been best friends for as long as either of us could remember. For him to suddenly act like i was invisble or some kind of plague was unusual even for him.

"**Dont worry about it sunshine. The boy is going through some... Changes**." Shukaku took over.

"You promised not to take over him when I was around. Thats why i agreed to be his mate." I snapped at Gaaras demon. Probably not a smart thing to do but I was tired.

"**I am mearly informing you as to why the boy is haming your feelings. However as you reminded me I did agree to that.**"

"Then leave him alone!" I yelled "Its bad enough his own family only treats him normaly because _I_ make them... Please just leave"

"**Just one last thing sunshine. Do you even know what it means to be his mate?**" He chuckled before Gaara's eyes returned to normal.

"What did he do?" He asked sounding dazed.

"Talked." I stated flatly thinking why he asked if i knew what being Gaara's mate ment.

Sorry its so short i just wanted to get it posted ASAP reviews are loved again sorry for the lack of updating

thank you to: rhi17, Cylon One, and Terelex for reviewing the first chapter


	3. Authors Note Sorry

Authors Note

Sorry i hate ANs but im confusing myself with some things so im sure i might be confusing you too. Here are some things to be aware of some might change but for now here it is.

Ages/Nicknames

Temari-15 'Tem' Kankuru-14 'Kuru' Gaara-12 'Panda-chan/kun' Dawn- 12 'Sunshine, Dawnie'

This is set about 3 months before the chuunin exams but I'll probably change that.

Some random trivia that you probably know is Shukaku is the demon in Gaara. If you didnt know that watch the show a bit more (jk).

Dawn made a deal with Shukaku so Gaara can sleep. That will be explained more in future chapters. Tem and Kuru are terrified of Gaara but Dawn makes them treat him normaly. Im trying to make things canon so itl be easier to understand the most I'll change with what happend in the shows are ages and possibly some minor scenes when Dawn is in Sunnydale.

Now that ive annoyed ya I'll post the next real chapter as soon as im done typing it :3 Loves to my readers and if I've confused you more or didnt explain something just let me know.


	4. Chapter 3

AN- I only wish i owned something :) feel free to tell me if anything is misspelled.

_Recap_

What did he do?" He asked sounding dazed.

"Talked." I stated flatly thinking why he asked if i knew what being Gaara's mate ment.

_ON TO THE STORY_

*Next Morning*

"Morning." Dawn mummble to Gaara as she climbs sleepily out of bed.

"Morning." He grumbles back also half asleep.

"Come on Twerps time to get up." Tem yells knocking on thier door.

"M'Kay" Dawn sighs walking out of the room looking for something edible.

"Hey Tem, Mate means friend right?" Dawn asks her psudo sister.

"Usually. Sometimes when talking about animels it means husband or wife." Temari answers looking confused.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Dawn replies shuffling back upstairs to take a shower and get ready for whatever was in store for her.

"Good Morning Dawnie." Kankuru smiles as they cross paths on the stairs .

"Kazekage-sama wants so see you in two hours."

"Meh." She glares at him.

"I'll be there." She continues on her way. Once shes out of the shower and dressed she decides to go to the Kage Tower early. On the way there she stops to get Gaara an 'I have no idea why your mad but im sorry pesent.' Seeing an adorible, inexpensive stuffed panda she just had to get it for him 'He doesnt like stuffed animels much but its sooo cute if he doesnt want it I'll keep it.' she thinks paying for it. 'Crap. Only ten minutes till my meeting with the Kazekage.'

*8 minutes later*

"Kazekage-Sama." Dawn bows to the leader of the Sand Village.

"Dawn. It's time you complete the mission given to you when you first started living with my children." He tells her.

"Mission?" She asks.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember being given a mission."

"Perhaps this will jog your memory." He hands her a statement signed with an 'x' saying she will gain the trust of the Shukaku's host and kill him.

~Flashback~

"Kazekage-Sama, I wouldnt ask this of you but my wife is dieing and there is no one that can care for our daughter. Perhaps you can take her in?" A young man pleads.

"On one condition" was the mans reply

"She will have a mission to kill the demon that killed my wife" The man paled

"She will carry it out at the age of 12 and should she fail she will die" The poor man had no choice but to agree to the awefull terms, if only so his daughter 11 more years of life. He brought her in the next day and held her hand to sign an x saying she would do it.

~end flashback~

"What? No I wont kill him hes my best..." She freaks out

"Silence. You will do as your told or you will die." He states coldly.

"You have one week to complete this mission." She looks down

"Yes Kazekage-Sama." She whispers dejectedly(sp?).

"Good now leave. I have a group of monks coming and I must prepare for that meeting"

"Hai." She bows before practicly running from his office to her house. When she gets home she collapses on her bed sobbing.

"Dawn?" 'Great Gaara's here' she thinks.

"I'm sorry" she hugs him still sobbing.

"Okay..." he awkwardly pats her back.

"Why do you have a stuffed panda?" He decides to ask hopping it will make her stop crying.

"Oh... Uh its for you but if you dont like it its fine i can just keep it or something." She babbles glad that he isnt asking her why shes crying.

"...Thanks..." He says slowly inspecting the panda before putting it next to the bear he had since he was a baby.

*One week Later*

"Hey Gaara." Dawn calls to her friend sadly thinking about what she was about to do.

"Yes?" He came over.

"I'm leaving and I wont be coming back." She tells him trying to hold back tears that threatnd to spill.

"Why?"

"I refused a mission. I had to complete it by today or i would..." She stops not wanting to tell him she was gunna die "I would be exiled" she finishes after a second of thought.

"Alright." He walks away from her slowly 'Why would she refuse a mission' he thinks 'That isn't like her. Wonder what it was.'

_Kage Tower_

"I didn't kill him." Dawn states coldly refusing to bow to the jerk that had ordered his sons death.

"Your in luck. There is a group. They call themselves the Monks of Dagon. They need someone to, lets say, experiment, on. You will be their test subject." The Kazekage smiles sadisticly at the girl before him.

"Alright." She gulps afraid of what experiment might mean.

another chapter done :3

Review or Gaara's Teddy and Panda get it! *holds seam ripper up while laughing maniacaly.*


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I posted fanart for this! .com/?qh=§ion;=&q=gaara_dawn#/d3bf96t Its not the greatest ever i only had paint to work with and its impossible to find a 'human'ish Gaara.

THANKS! to: nekogirl1992 and rhi17(i would have thanked you before but I posted the chappie before i got the review notice)

I own me, myself, and I. Oh and a kitten :)

_Recap_

"I didn't kill him." Dawn states coldly refusing to bow to the jerk that had ordered his sons death.

"Your in luck. There is a group. They call themselves the Monks of Dagon. They need someone to, lets say, experiment, on. You will be their test subject." The Kazekage smiles sadisticly at the girl before him.

"Alright." She gulps afraid of what experiment might mean.

_Story Time_

March 10

Dear Diary,

Today Mom wanted Buffy take me to the movies cuz she was going with Riley 'Jerkwad' Finn. Its's so lame im 14 i should be able to do things on my own but noooo poor Dawnie has to always be babysat Its so lame. I had another weird dream last night. I was 12 again and there where a group of men in brown robes. Talk about a fashion dont. Anyway they had a glowy green orb thing with them they acted like it was like the most important thing ever. Kinda like Buffy with Mr. Gordo. They tied me to a chair in the center of this salt circle and started chanting. Thats when I wake up. Its always the same but sometimes I see a flash of a Guy hes around my age he always looks so sad. I wish I knew what this ment. Willow and Tara are all about the wicca thing where dreams have secret meanings. Ugh Buffys home later. Dawn.

Dawn closed her diary and hid it under her bed before running downstairs to see her sister making out with Riley. Again.

"Eww. Buffy!" Dawn whined at her sister.

"Mom had something to do at the gallery so your inchargeof making me food."

"Make it yourself. I have to go meet with Giles about the newest nastie in town." Buffy said before she went to grab a few more weapons.

"Oh and Xander is on his way to babysitt you." she added walking out of the house with Riley in tow.

_END_

sorry its so short but i was grounded and wanted to post a new chapter asap because i was gone so long :) reviews are much loved neko-chan saved the panda and teddy so i cant threaten them this time lol


End file.
